


Foglie e lanterne

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Bishounen, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Manga & Anime, Nakama, Nakamaship, Romanticism, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: “Hyoga… vuoi prenderti cura delle mie fragilità? Vuoi che io mi prenda cura delle tue?”.Hyoga rabbrividì ancora, si inumidì le labbra, erano di nuovo così vicini.“Ho tanto freddo, Hyoga… vuoi riscaldarmi? Come io quel giorno ho riscaldato te?”.Il più grande abbassò il viso, le loro fronti entrarono in contatto.“Mi hai sconfitto, Shun. Non posso più respingerti, lo so, ma io… io volevo solo proteggerti… da me stesso”.“È il nostro ruolo a metterci in pericolo, non tu. Uniti saremo più protetti e più forti, credimi”.[Fanfic partecipane alla #26 prompt challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Foglie e lanterne

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante alla #26 prompt challenge indetta dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart
> 
> #26 prompt challenge – prompt 14/26  
> #SUPERSTITE  
> su·pèr·sti·te/  
> aggettivo e sostantivo maschile e femminile  
> 1.Chi sopravvive ad altri, o è scampato a una sciagura in cui altri hanno trovato la morte.
> 
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Titolo: Foglie e lanterne  
> Pairing: HyogaxShun  
> Warnings: niente di particolare, a parte le pare mentali di Hyoga. In questo caso lui è l'hurt, Shun il caretaker, anche se a tratti c'è qualche piccola inversione. Hurt solo psicologico
> 
> Note: Entrambi i protagonisti possono essere intesi come superstiti. Shun, perché è sopravvissuto rispetto agli altri grandi affetti di Hyoga, Hyoga, perché è superstite rispetto alla madre, ai maestri, all'amico del cuore, tutti morti per mano sua, per permettere a lui di vivere o di proseguire la sua missione.  
> Il tempio di cui si parla nella fic esiste davvero, anche se non lo nomino. Si tratta dell'Eikan-do, a mio avviso uno dei più deliziosi di Kyoto e le lanterne che illuminano gli aceri in autunno è una sua caratteristica. Le esperienze e gli incontri che fanno Hyoga e Shun durante la giornata, sono ispirati alle mie autentiche esperienze a Kyoto... nostalgia T.T  
> Anche il ristorante di cui parlo alla fine, visibile sulla riva opposta del fiume Kamo, esiste davvero ed è realmente una visione onirica, che sembra uscita da un film di Miyazaki.

_**Foglie e lanterne** _

 

 

Era difficile per Saori ascoltare con attenzione le indicazioni di Tatsumi riguardo alla prossima conferenza: i suoi occhi, come tutti i suoi sensi, erano calamitati dai due ragazzi che se ne stavano distanti dal suo entourage e, nonostante questo, probabilmente più pronti di chiunque altro ad intervenire nel caso qualche pericolo fosse giunto a minacciarla.

Agli occhi di tutti erano solo due ragazzini adottati dalla famiglia Kido e per questo al seguito della duchessa.

Solo ragazzini…

Saori sorrise tra sé, con amara ironia.

Ragazzini con il corpo solcato da cicatrici che non sarebbero mai scomparse, con negli occhi una saggezza crudelmente conquistata in anni di privazioni e violenze.

E tutto per cosa?

Per lei e per tutte quelle persone che non sapevano nulla e che mai avrebbero immaginato cosa si celasse dietro l’apparenza di quei volti così giovani, dietro quegli sguardi rimasti limpidi, nonostante tutto, sguardi nei quali i sogni non si erano mai estinti.

Già questo per Saori era un miracolo: ancor più per Athena, la dea ormai matura e consapevole in lei che, secolo dopo secolo, sempre di più per quei ragazzi si sentiva come una madre.

Ma una madre protegge i propri figli: loro, suoi sacri guerrieri, proteggevano lei dagli attacchi degli dei immortali.

Nei secoli era cresciuto il senso di colpa, insieme alle notti trascorse insonne nel tentativo di trovare soluzioni, affinché simili sacrifici di giovani vite non fossero più necessarie. Per concludere che una soluzione forse non c’era se la Terra restava in balia di forze immense, che rischiavano ogni volta di condurre all’estinzione la vita sul pianeta.

Tatsumi cercava di calamitare il suo interesse su quello che avrebbe dovuto costituire l’ordine del giorno, mentre si impegnava, con dedizione dovette ammettere Saori, a tenere lontani fotografi e giornalisti.

A lei però tutti quei doveri ereditati da Mitsumasa Kido non interessavano affatto, li adempiva solo per rispetto nei confronti del nonno: si era dovuta occupare di questioni talmente importanti, era rimasta coinvolta in battaglie per la salvezza della Terra e tutto il resto, tutto ciò che era legato alle apparenze e alla contingenza, le sembrava ormai futile e senza senso.

Era convinta che Shun e Hyoga stessero pensando esattamente la stessa cosa.

Li cercò di nuovo con lo sguardo e questa volta impiegò parecchio per scorgerli. Si erano nascosti dietro una colonna della lussuosa hall dell’albergo e Saori poté distinguerli solo grazie alle macchie bionde dei loro capelli, un particolare che di sicuro non li faceva passare inosservati.

Se ne stavano uno vicino all’altro, quasi come a proteggersi a vicenda dalla folla che li metteva a disagio.

Saori si lasciò scappare un sorriso impregnato di tenerezza: in apparenza aveva la loro età, anagraficamente era piccola come Shun tuttavia, in pochi ne erano a conoscenza, lei aveva secoli sulle spalle e la sua consapevolezza divina le rendeva naturale pensare a loro come a tanti figli da proteggere…

Senza poterlo fare.

Di nuovo quella consapevolezza le cancellò il sorriso dalle labbra e si rassegnò a seguire Tatsumi e gli inservienti dell’hotel verso la suite che le era stata assegnata.

 

 

***

 

Lo sbuffo stremato di Hyoga raggiunse le orecchie di Shun, che stava sistemando maglie e pantaloni dalla valigia alla cabina armadio della loro stanza d’albergo.

Si voltò a guardarlo, mentre il russo si lasciava cadere a peso morto sul letto a lui più vicino e sorrise, un po’ sornione:

“Non mi dire che sei stanco”.

Il viso di Hyoga, semisoffocato dal cuscino, si spostò quel tanto che bastava per mostrare a Shun la sua smorfia di disappunto:

“Stufo, più che altro… troppa gente, troppo rumore, troppo… troppo…”.

“Troppo trovarsi al centro dell'attenzione, lo so”.

Hyoga si mosse dalla posizione prona e si sistemò su un fianco, seguendo con lo sguardo i passi di Shun, che andò a sedersi sull’altro letto, senza smettere di sorridergli.

Le labbra di Hyoga, invece, restavano imbronciate:

“Hai visto come ci guardavano?”.

Shun si strinse nelle spalle:

“Avere un aspetto da _gaijin_ ed essere due membri adottivi della famiglia Kido, che tra l'altro tendono ad isolarsi e a fuggire come animaletti spaventati ad ogni tentativo di approccio, è una combinazione più che sufficiente per suscitare una curiosità morbosa”.

Di fronte alla smorfia più accentuata di Hyoga, il sorriso di Shun si trasformò in una piccola risata, leggera, a labbra strette, discreta e dolce come ogni sua manifestazione:

“Che poi siano gli altri a fuggire a gambe levate quando li fulmini con lo sguardo, è un'altra storia. Ma in qualche modo questo tuo atteggiamento accentua, alle loro percezioni, il fascino esotico che emani”.

Hyoga si tirò su con le spalle:

“Dovrei trovarlo consolante?”.

Questa volta fu Shun a subire lo sguardo tagliente di quegli occhi che, come il ghiaccio, sapevano essere quasi trasparenti ed altrettanto gelidi. Ma Shun aveva smesso da tempo di temerli, lui ormai li sosteneva andando oltre, superando la barriera di gelo e cogliendoli nel profondo della loro dolcezza. Chi conosceva Hyoga sapeva quanta tenerezza celasse nel cuore, quanta fragilità e sofferenza. E al mondo non era rimasto nessuno, al ragazzo siberiano, che lo conoscesse nel profondo come Shun.

A una cosa, tuttavia, Shun non si era ancora abituato: non aveva paura di quello sguardo, ma spesso, per quanto tentasse di ricambiarlo fino in fondo, gli creava un subbuglio al quale era difficile resistere.

Così, con un lieve rossore sulle gote, finì per abbassare gli occhi e il suo sorriso si fece più mesto, velato di malinconia:

“Pensa che per Saori-san dev’essere tutto ancora più duro”.

Hyoga sbuffò, si distese con lo sguardo al soffitto e incrocio le mani sotto la nuca:

“Io non lo credo, non fosse per altro che è più abituata di noi”.

“Non significa che le piaccia!”.

La decisa risposta di Shun spinse Hyoga a riportare lo sguardo su di lui e lo trovò con quegli occhi verdi, grandissimi, pieni di troppo, di tutte le emozioni che tanto spesso straripavano dal suo cuore.

Una morsa dolorosa si strinse nel petto di Hyoga, che quasi si sentì soffocare: sentimenti così intensi come quello che provava nei confronti del compagno e fratello lo terrorizzavano ed era altrettanto intenso il bisogno che sentiva di reprimerli, ma gli era da tempo difficile, forse gli era sempre stato impossibile.

Quegli occhi gli impedivano di mantenere una parvenza di lucidità: riportò i propri al soffitto.

“Non ti arrabbiare” borbottò.

“Non sono arrabbiato” rispose Shun con il medesimo tono. Hyoga spostò un poco gli occhi e vide le mani del più piccolo che si tormentavano tra loro, serrate tra le ginocchia.

“Non fraintendere, Shun. Sono contento che abbia chiesto a noi due di accompagnarla, solo che…”.

Si fermò un attimo quando i loro sguardi tornarono ad incrociarsi e riprese solo dopo aver riportato il proprio al soffitto:

“Odio venire scrutato in quel modo, mi sembra di essere sempre sotto giudizio… e sotto accusa”.

“Perché dovrebbero giudicarti? Accusarti di cosa, poi? Non ti conoscono neanche!”.

Hyoga si morse le labbra e rispose, come tra sé:

“Mi conosco io”.

Shun trasalì, ma prima che la sua mente potesse dare vita ad una risposta coerente, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Il ragazzo più giovane si mosse per andare ad aprire e sorrise:

“Prego, Saori-san”.

Chinò il capo e si scostò per lasciarla passare; subito dopo sentì la carezza gentile della dea sfiorargli una guancia ed arrossì, grato per quella tenerezza che ora gli riservava. Bastavano simili gesti, ogni piccola, affettuosa intenzione per cancellare tutte le angherie che, da bambino, aveva ricevuto da lei.

Tutto dimenticato, sostituito da reciproca dedizione e rispetto.

Anche Hyoga si era alzato e chinò il capo con reverenza; Saori rivolse anche a lui un sorriso non accompagnato, tuttavia, da alcun altro segnale affettivo. Ormai conosceva bene i suoi guerrieri e aveva imparato come rapportarsi con ciascuno di essi nel rispetto delle loro caratteristiche.

Shun prese una sedia e la invitò a sedersi, cosa che lei fece, dopo averlo ringraziato con lo sguardo.

“Finalmente mi hanno dato tregua”.

Shun posò una mano sullo schienale:

“Sarà stanca, Saori-san”.

Lei scosse il capo:

“Solo molto annoiata”.

“Non faccio fatica ad immaginare perché” commentò Hyoga con una smorfia e la ragazza chinò la testa, con una piccola risata.

“È venuta a trovarci per sfuggire agli agguati di Tatsumi-san e di tutti gli altri leccapiedi, immagino”.

Shun lanciò a Hyoga un’occhiata di rimprovero, ma Saori continuò a sorridere:

“Non vedevo l'ora di poter passare anche solo qualche minuto con voi; mi dispiace di avervi trascurato fino ad ora”.

“Era in una situazione sicuramente peggiore della nostra, Saori-san, come lo stesso Shun mi ha fatto notare”.

La battuta e il tono ironico di Hyoga fecero arrossire il ragazzo più giovane; invece la ragazza non smise di apparire divertita ed effettivamente rilassata.

“A noi dispiace non poterle essere utili più di tanto in questa occasione, Saori-san”.

Questa volta fu Hyoga a guardare Shun con disapprovazione. Sul suo volto si leggeva, in maniera eloquente, il messaggio: _“parla per te”_.

Saori scosse il capo:

“Basto io ad annoiarmi a morte, per me è già tanto che abbiate accettato di venire, così ho una compagnia piacevole da cui rifugiarmi quando non ne posso più”.

Shun arrossì di nuovo e questa volta anche l’espressione di Hyoga si sciolse in una parvenza di dolcezza.

“Non siamo molto a nostro agio in queste situazioni mondane”.

“Lo so. E immagino neanche tra queste quattro mura. Nella hall ci sono alcune guide della città. Non si può venire a Kyoto e non visitarla, i templi in autunno sono meravigliosi”.

“Potrebbe venire anche lei con noi” azzardò Shun, con l’entusiasmo tutto infantile che sapeva ancora mostrare quando si prospettava una bella esperienza.

“Io non avrò tempo e ho già avuto occasione di visitare Kyoto con _Ojisama_ in passato. Non ha senso che rinunciate stando chiusi in una stanza”.

L’espressione di Shun era grata, gli occhi gli brillavano di impazienza.

Saori era felice quando lo vedeva così, innocente, nonostante tutto, il cuore pulsante di quel piccolo organismo compatto che erano i suoi cinque sacri guerrieri.

Se loro cinque riuscivano a mantenersi saldi ed intatti nella loro essenza, niente avrebbe mai potuto dirsi perduto.

 

 

***

 

“Ho qualcosa che non va, Hyoga-kun?”.

Il ragazzo sovietico non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi di quella domanda. Dal momento in cui Shun si era cambiato per uscire e durante il percorso svolto fino a quel momento, non era riuscito a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Non aveva niente che non andasse, assolutamente niente, anzi, andava tutto troppo bene ed era troppo irresistibile, anche se non se ne rendeva conto.

“Pensavo solo che così sembri quasi del tutto giapponese”.

In realtà non pensava affatto a quello, la sua mente correva lungo ben altri binari, mentre i suoi occhi erano inguaribilmente calamitati dalle morbide pieghe dello _yukata_ con i suoi caldi colori autunnali. Il corpo di Shun era avvolto in raffinate sfumature in cui giallo, rosso, marrone, si fondevano e rincorrevano facendo da sfondo ad intrecci vegetali e foglie d’acero che volteggiavano con grazia per tutta la lunghezza del tessuto.

“Come no” replicò il più giovane con una risatina. “Tra questi capelli un po’ biondi e un po’ rossi e gli occhi verdi, sembro molto giapponese”.

“Almeno gli occhi li hai un po’ a mandorla” sorrise a sua volta Hyoga.

“Anche tu, ma sfido chiunque ad accorgersi subito che sei mezzo giapponese… almeno finché non parli”.

“Tu ci provi a sembrarlo”.

Gli occhi azzurri di Hyoga percorsero per l’ennesima volta tutta la lunghezza dello _yukata_ , fino ai _geta_ che alzavano leggermente la statura del ragazzino.

Sotto l’esame di quello sguardo, Shun arrossì e distolse il proprio. Ma la voce curiosa di Hyoga lo raggiunse ancora:

“Come fai a camminare bene su quei cosi?”.

La testa di Shun si rintanò tra le spalle e il rossore si accentuò, risaltando sul candore naturale della sua pelle:

“In realtà sono comodi”.

“Vedi? Sei un vero giapponese!”.

La battuta spinse Shun ad accantonare l’imbarazzo per rivolgergli una vivace linguaccia, che strappò a Hyoga una risata.

I loro passi, nel frattempo, li avevano condotti lungo le strade di Kyoto, fino ad addentrarsi lungo uno dei percorsi tradizionali, alla ricerca di alcuni tra i templi più noti, nella parte est della città.

“Il sentiero del filosofo” mormorò Shun, sollevando il naso e fermandosi, estasiato, a contemplare l’esplosione di colori che li circondava.

“L’autunno è arrivato davvero” gli fece eco Hyoga.

“Che luogo meraviglioso”.

Gli occhi verdi di Shun vagavano lungo il margine del sentiero e si nutrivano del rosso e del giallo che facevano da corona alla stradina con la sua pavimentazione in pietre ordinate e terra battuta. Uno stretto canale accompagnava il cammino e foglie d’acero e di ciliegio galleggiavano trasportate dalla leggera corrente.

Il ragazzo si acquattò, per osservare l’acqua più da vicino:

“I pesci… anche loro sono colorati e maestosi”.

Gli occhi di Hyoga, invece, erano attratti da qualcos’altro.

Lo _yukata_ che Shun indossava era in perfetta armonia con il paesaggio circostante e i suoi capelli dalle preziose sfumature, a loro volta, sembravano far parte dell’incantesimo.

Il santo di Andromeda era una creatura autunnale, lui che era nato sul finire dell’estate, agli esordi dell’autunno, lui che in sé di quella stagione possedeva le venature malinconiche, ma anche i colori vivaci della vita.

Dell’autunno possedeva la tristezza e la speranza in continua rinascita, dell’autunno condivideva l’incanto e la pacata tenerezza.

Hyoga deglutì. Lo stava guardando, contemplando troppo, da quando erano partiti per quella trasferta.

In realtà l’aveva sempre guardato così, ma lo negava a se stesso.

Il sentimento che era sempre più certo di provare gli faceva paura e reprimerlo diventava per lui sempre più urgente: non poteva permettersi alcun’altra scelta.

Sussultò quando gli occhi di Shun lasciarono il corso d’acqua e si levarono su di lui, seri e un poco scrutatori.

“Va tutto bene?”.

Hyoga non trattenne una smorfia: era imbarazzante, a volte, il modo in cui Shun percepiva i più sottili cambiamenti degli umori intorno a sé.

Il ragazzo più giovane si alzò, ma l’equilibrio sui _geta_ venne meno e si ritrovò a barcollare. L’istinto portò Hyoga ad allargare le braccia e il santo di Andromeda si adagiò contro il suo petto, avvolto dall’abbraccio che si richiuse su di lui.

Il tempo si fermò per entrambi, rimasero immobili in mezzo all’andirivieni dei turisti, ignari di qualche occhiata curiosa che veniva loro rivolta.

Non era la prima volta che si tenevano abbracciati, tante volte le battaglie li avevano visti così, addossati l’uno all’altro per sostenersi a vicenda, protettivi l’uno con l’altro… come due fratelli.

Hyoga fece una seconda smorfia: era riuscito a lungo a fingere che fosse così, questa volta il tarlo che tanto spesso lo consumava era troppo insistente, così come il pulsare del suo cuore.

Shun era troppo vicino e il suo cuore non lo sopportava, era un’emozione che alimentava un’ansia malsana dentro di lui.

Così, senza volerlo davvero, si trovò a respingere il compagno.

Colto di sorpresa Shun indietreggiò, mantenendo a stento l’equilibrio, i loro occhi si incontrarono, le loro emozioni contrastanti si specchiarono.

“Scusa!” uscì all’unisono dalle loro labbra.

Le guance di Shun erano rosse, l’espressione di Hyoga probabilmente troppo fredda e, anche se Shun ormai aveva imparato ad affrontare certi sguardi, questa volta non ci riuscì; abbassò il viso e la timidezza prevalse.

“Sono un imbranato…” mormorò, tormentandosi con le dita i lembi dello _yukata_.

“In effetti sì” borbottò Hyoga di rimando e sentì lui stesso qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato nel proprio tono. Doveva essere un’innocente canzonatura, risuonò come un gelido rimprovero.

Si odiò, ma doveva difendersi, nella maniera più assoluta, dalle reazioni emotive che il cuore e il corpo, invece, gli suggerivano.

Riprese a camminare, sicuro che Shun lo avrebbe seguito senza ribattere altro: Shun lo conosceva, era vero, ma anche lui conosceva Shun, sapeva quanto il piccolo compagno fosse in grado di incassare, di sopportare, di passare sopra… e tanto spesso questo lato del suo carattere lo aveva fatto innervosire, non lo aveva mai capito fino in fondo.

Non era passività, ormai lo sapeva, si trattava di tolleranza e di profonda comprensione del prossimo, profonda empatia verso il prossimo, ma questo non lo rendeva più giusto alle sue percezioni.

Il rumore dei _geta_ sul selciato raggiunse le sue orecchie; Shun si tenne qualche istante alle sue spalle, ma poi lo sentì spiccare una corsetta e, con la coda dell’occhio, lo vide passargli davanti, per fermarsi con le braccia allargate verso il cielo, ad accogliere una pioggia di foglie trascinate dal vento in un vortice variopinto.

“È bellissimo” esclamò e gli occhi di Hyoga si sgranarono su di lui. Era di nuovo radioso, lui stesso in quell’anello di vento e foglie somigliava ad uno _yokai_ materializzatosi dai colori dell’autunno, avvolto nel suo _yukata_ e con quei capelli danzanti che ne riprendevano le sfumature.

“Guarda!” esclamò all’improvviso Shun e si mise di nuovo a correre verso un negozietto che vendeva oggetti tradizionali e tessuti, lo sguardo estasiato e rapito da colori e ammirevoli riproduzioni di _kitsune_ , _tanuki_ e altre creature tanto care ai giapponesi.

“Stai attento” lo redarguì Hyoga, “su quei cosi mi sembri meno stabile di quello che pensavo e non ci sarò sempre io a raccoglierti!”.

Shun si arrestò di colpo e quando Hyoga lo raggiunse lo trovò con il viso basso, quasi del tutto coperto dalla cascata di capelli rossicci che, tuttavia, non nascondevano del tutto il rossore delle guance.

“Quando lo fai è bello, però”.

Hyoga si accigliò, una parte di lui sperò di aver capito male, ma lo infastidiva quella parte che, invece, si riscoprì gratificata dalle parole del compagno. Ed era la parte che assolutamente Shun non doveva notare.

“Dai i numeri?” disse allora, allontanandosi dall’altro ragazzo come se volesse accantonare il rischio di qualunque altro contatto.

Shun, di solito, sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, forse avrebbe balbettato qualche parola di scusa, invece sollevò lo sguardo e in quegli occhi verdi e liquidi Hyoga lesse, insieme alla timidezza, una determinazione che allarmò il santo del cigno.

“Per te non è bello, Hyoga? Neanche un po’?”.

Il russo fece un passo indietro, come se avesse ricevuto una staffilata.

“In… in che senso?”.

E adesso era lui a trovarsi balbettante e timido? Cosa gli stava accadendo? Cos’era in grado di fargli quel ragazzino dagli occhi grandi e fin troppo sinceri?

Shun sbatté le palpebre, per un attimo Hyoga ebbe l’impressione che il suo sguardo si facesse ancora più intenso, che l’atteggiamento del suo corpo acquisisse una sensualità molto meno innocente del solito, ma fu un istante: alle labbra del ragazzo più giovane sfuggì un sospiro, il capo si abbassò, si scosse e tornò il solito Shun, in tutta la sua umile dolcezza.

“Lascia perdere, Hyokkun… non so nemmeno io cosa…”.

Hyoga deglutì, stava tremando e non sapeva spiegare a se stesso perché, si portò al viso una mano malferma: per qualche istante aveva davvero temuto di non controllarsi, che il suo corpo si sarebbe mosso da solo per afferrare Shun e che avrebbe ceduto ad ogni istinto, ad ogni desiderio.

Aveva sempre represso simili tentazioni, anche quando si trasformavano in pensiero coerente, questa improvvisa sensazione di perdere il controllo, per lui, era spaventosa.

“Hyoga!”.

Il richiamo allarmato di Shun gli strappò un sussulto, ma mantenne la propria mano sugli occhi, a nascondere una realtà che gli faceva troppa paura. Un’altra mano, poi, lo forzò ad abbassarla e si trovò di fronte il viso di Shun, in una delle sue espressioni più tenere, quelle che assumeva quando voleva mostrarsi rassicurante e recare conforto.

Probabilmente, nel prendergli la mano aveva percepito tutto il suo tremore, perché accentuò la stretta, come a voler fermare quel movimento nervoso e incontrollato dei nervi e, benché la vicinanza di Shun, in qualche modo, fosse la causa delle sue paure, in quel momento il tocco delle sue dita si rivelò lenitivo e in lui si diffuse una sensazione di pace.

“Va tutto bene, Hyoga, tranquillo”.

Shun era un miracolo e, una volta di più, Hyoga fu grato di averlo al proprio fianco. La sua vicinanza lo spaventava, a causa delle sue irrazionali paure, ma non averlo vicino avrebbe significato affogare nel suo stesso vuoto interiore.

Le loro mani fecero per staccarsi, ma rimasero aggrappate ancora qualche istante, due dita intrecciate. Poi fu proprio Shun ad interrompere definitivamente ogni contatto, delicato anche in questo, per liberare Hyoga dal rischio di mostrarsi ancora sgarbato. Il santo del cigno si chiese se davvero Shun intuisse fino in fondo cosa gli passasse per la testa, perché dava l’idea di sapere sempre cosa fare al momento giusto.

“ _O forse sono io che lo ritengo tanto perfetto da idealizzarlo in tutto”_ si disse, cercando di cancellare dalla propria mente altre parole che temeva potessero avvicinarsi maggiormente alla realtà: _“per me è perfetto… perché lo amo troppo”._

Scosse il capo, per cacciare la nuova ondata di panico: non poteva assolutamente permettersi una cosa simile.

“Senti che profumo, tu non hai fame?”.

Ancora una volta stupito dall’abilità di Shun nel tornare alle contingenze superando ogni tensione, si sforzò di portare anche lui l’attenzione a tutto il bello che li circondava, una vita che gioiva e che accettava con naturalezza il correre delle stagioni e la caduta delle foglie, sempre in attesa di una nuova rinascita.

Shun sapeva cogliere questi aspetti, Hyoga no…

Hyoga si soffermava sulla caducità, sull’effimero, sulla perdita.

Per lui non vi era rinascita, solo una continua caduta, un continuo senso di morte che permeava il suo bisogno di amare e di essere sereno.

Sentiva di non meritare serenità, lui che era sopravvissuto al sacrificio di sua madre, lui che per destino aveva combattuto contro persone a lui care fino ad ucciderle...

Tutto quello di cui era certo era la propria incancellabile colpevolezza.

Con passi un po’ rigidi seguì Shun, fino a una serie di banchetti disposti a pochi passi dall’entrata di un tempio, dietro ai quali mani esperte preparavano e distribuivano ogni genere di leccornie.

Senza mostrare alcuna indecisione, Shun aveva scelto immediatamente la propria meta e, ancora prima che il compagno potesse esprimere un’opinione, aveva ordinato due _tayaki_ ripieni di marmellata di _azuki_.

Hyoga scosse il capo con condiscendenza, ritrovando un accenno di sorriso sul proprio volto ed accettò di buon grado il dolce a forma di pesciolino che Shun gli porse poco dopo.

“Sfido chiunque, guardandoti, ad indovinare che sei goloso di dolci”.

“Io vivrei di dolci!” ribatté Shun con un delizioso risolino ed arricciando il naso.

“E viene da chiedersi dove te li metti tutti quelli che divori”.

“Tutta fortuna”.

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e Hyoga fu lieto di quell’allegria che Shun gli aveva fatto ritrovare.

“Il signore dietro al banco mi ha detto che questo tempio è meraviglioso in autunno; alla sera accendono lanterne tra i rami degli aceri”.

“E io scommetto che tu non vuoi perderti lo spettacolo”.

Shun rintanò la testa tra le spalle ed assunse un’espressione che a Hyoga ricordò quella di un cucciolo intento ad intenerire il padrone:

“Sono così palese?”.

“Quasi quanto lo sarebbe un bimbo”.

Non vi era alcun intento canzonatorio nelle parole di Hyoga, anzi, le pronunciò con un tono carezzevole, tanto che Shun sollevò gli occhi e gli sorrise, radioso.

“È così negativo?”.

Hyoga ricambiò il sorriso e si limitò a scuotere il capo, ma dentro di sé erano molte la parole che avrebbe voluto dire:

“ _Vorrei vederti sempre così… e vorrei poter amare quella tua gioia di vivere da qui fino alla fine dei giorni”_.

Oltrepassarono il portale mentre il sole al tramonto infiammava il sentiero e le strutture del tempio e si incamminarono lungo il viale, il naso sollevato per non perdere neanche un frammento dello spettacolo di rami e foglie colorate.

Intorno a loro vi era un viavai di fedeli e semplici turisti o curiosi ma, all’improvviso, per Shun fu come se esistessero solo loro due.

Attraversarono a piedi nudi, in preda ad un rapimento dei sensi, i corridoi di legno che si snodavano intorno agli edifici, dai quali si potevano ammirare aceri maestosi e le limpide acque dei giardini.

Quasi non avevano proferito parola, se non qualche commento colmo del loro stupore, prima di scendere per percorrere il sentiero dal basso.

I loro occhi passavano, estasiati, dalle fronde degli alberi alle _koi_ che a tratti guizzavano più vicine alla superficie. Lasciarono che la folla di turisti li superasse e si fermarono, per godere in completa solitudine del riparo degli aceri e del leggero sciacquio dell’acqua, appena turbata da qualche sbuffo di vento autunnale.

Seguì un silenzio pieno delle loro emozioni tanto diverse, eppure in quel momento anche Shun si era fatto serio, malinconico.

Hyoga gli lanciò un’occhiata e deglutì quando si trovò a contemplare il profilo del suo volto, il languore della sua espressione persa sul soffitto rosso e giallo degli aceri.

“ _Non devo… ammirarlo così”_ si disse, _“devo smetterla”_.

“Ne'… Hyokkun…”.

Il santo del cigno sussultò al suono della voce di Shun.

“Cosa?”.

“Stiamo passando una giornata così piacevole, così normale… sembra impossibile che anche a noi sia concesso”.

Hyoga strinse un poco le palpebre.

“E sembra impossibile… che io riesca a godermela così… mi sento quasi in colpa. Sono… troppo superficiale?”.

“Shun, che dici?”.

Il viso del più giovane si sollevò e, per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, Hyoga si smarrì nei suoi occhi, troppo grandi, troppo intensi perché potesse sopportarne la bellezza.

“Con tutte le brutte cose che abbiamo visto… e dovuto fare… io ora mi comporto come un bambino al parco giochi… come se avessi dimenticato tutto…”. La voce del ragazzo si incrinò, strinse le palpebre e un piccolo singhiozzo scosse il suo corpo. “Ma io… non è vero che ho dimenticato… a volte provo a far finta di poter essere normale… di poter gioire come una persona normale… poi di colpo mi torna tutto in mente e mi chiedo come posso… come…”.

Sconvolto da quell’improvviso malessere del compagno, inizialmente Hyoga rimase rigido, confuso. Ma subito dopo reagì, glielo doveva: Shun era sempre lì per lui, il minimo che poteva fare era permettere che i loro ruoli si invertissero ogni tanto.

Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e strinse con foga, tanto che gli occhi di Shun si fecero enormi e pieni di sorpresa; le lacrime li rendevano così lucenti che Hyoga venne colto da un capogiro, ma per una volta si mantenne saldo.

“Cosa non dovresti meritare, Shun? Cosa?”.

Tono troppo rabbioso, non era così che avrebbe desiderato esordire, ma non era bravo come Shun nel recare conforto, non gli apparteneva la delicatezza che era propria al santo di Andromeda.

Strinse i denti e si morse le labbra quasi a sangue, poi si sforzò di ammorbidire la propria voce:

“Non meriteresti di gioire di ciò che hai contribuito a proteggere?”.

Gli occhi di Shun si strinsero, ad arginare una nuova ondata di lacrime e tentarono di guardare altrove, ma la stretta di Hyoga gli impediva di lasciarli fuggire.

Poi le mani del russo scivolarono via dalle spalle e, l’attimo dopo, stringeva Shun contro il proprio petto, strappandogli un singulto di sorpresa, tanta fu la foga che mise in quel gesto.

“Tu meriti tutto, stupido, tutto il meglio che c’è al mondo!”.

Non fu in grado di controllare l’incrinatura della propria voce e neanche il sospiro di smarrimento quando affondò il viso nei capelli di Shun e poté assaporarne la morbidezza, il profumo di pulito.

Dopo il primo istante di stupore, per Shun fu naturale accettare l’abbraccio, era quello che desiderava da sempre, il contatto, l’affetto condiviso, poter dimenticare di essere un guerriero tra guerrieri e lasciarsi andare alle effusioni che, per un ragazzo come lui, erano come ossigeno. Sollevò le proprie braccia e ricambiò, posando le mani, con delicatezza, sulla schiena di Hyoga e nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla.

Hyoga sospirò ancora, il suo corpo fu scosso da un brivido; la tenerezza di Shun, la sua spontaneità nel dare se stesso e nel ricevere l’altro lo sconvolsero una volta di più e la consapevolezza di essersi spinto troppo oltre si fece largo in lui. Il terrore si mescolò con un’euforia che non era in grado di contenere. Le sue mani si mossero, fuori da ogni controllo, cercarono le guance di Shun e lo spinsero all’indietro.

“Io non ce la faccio più”.

Le parole uscirono roche, soffocate dall’emozione che stava provando.

L’ultima cosa che vide furono gli occhi sgranati e forse un po’ impauriti di Shun, poi chiuse i propri e le sue labbra aggredirono quelle del ragazzo più piccolo.

Shun non poté, o non volle resistere a tanta prepotenza e lo accolse, aprendosi totalmente a lui e a quel desiderio quasi selvaggio.

Hyoga sentì le dita di Shun aggrapparsi alla sua maglia, sulla schiena, ogni reazione di Andromeda trasmetteva solo una cosa: aveva atteso a lungo quello che finalmente stava accadendo.

Comprenderlo, anziché rassicurare Hyoga, contribuì ad accentuare il senso di panico, l’euforia svanì, l’ansia, la preoccupazione per ciò che stava accadendo presero il sopravvento e, mentre il cuore sembrò esplodergli nel petto, venne colto da un capogiro. Si staccò con un ruggito, strappò le braccia di Shun dal proprio corpo e lo spinse via, arretrando lui stesso.

“Hyoga!” esclamò Shun, ma il compagno non sentiva più nulla, se non il grido che esplose nella sua testa e la confusione che gli annebbiava la vista.

Shun rimase immobile, confuso lui stesso, incapace di una reazione immediata, mentre Hyoga scappava lontano da lui, inoltrandosi nel giardino del tempio.

 

 

***

 

Le ombre della sera erano scese su Kyoto, ma l’oscurità non si era impossessata del tempio: i sentieri di legno e pietra si erano accesi di una luce magica, proiettata dalle lanterne che oscillavano lievi tra gli aceri.

Le foglie multicolore, a contatto con quella luce calda, avevano assunto tonalità surreali.

Hyoga era ancora solo. Dopo la sua fuga, a causa della folla che non accennava a sfoltirsi, non era più riuscito a ricongiungersi con Shun.

A dire il vero non ci aveva neanche provato, la lucidità non era tornata e aveva paura… paura di ciò che provava nei confronti di quel ragazzo.

Non poteva permetterselo, assolutamente, a costo di allontanarsi…

“A costo di tornare… in Siberia…” mormorò a fil di labbra.

Era tornato sulle passerelle di legno, nei suoi occhi così trasparenti da sembrare ghiaccio puro si rispecchiavano, in un gioco di riflessi cangianti, i colori dell’autunno che, grazie alle lanterne, erano come stelle colorate nella notte.

Intorno a lui i turisti e i fedeli sfilavano in un misto di reverenza, stupore e curiosità. Lui li ignorava, indifferente alla confusione, alle chiacchiere, alle esclamazioni gioiose, in quel momento concentrato solo sulla notte e su quei colori autunnali che trasmettevano al suo cuore malinconia e portavano a galla dolorosi ricordi di morte.

Ripensò alle parole di Shun, che temeva di non meritare tanta bellezza intorno a sé e chinò il capo, resistendo al desiderio di crollare in ginocchio. Hyoga era convinto di essere lui a non meritarlo e tanto meno meritava ciò che, ormai lo sapeva, Shun provava per lui.

Era indegno di tanta purezza, indegno di tanto amore e considerazione e, cosa ancor più grave, non poteva permettere che Shun andasse incontro al destino di tutti coloro che si legavano a lui.

I gomiti appoggiati al parapetto di legno, si coprì gli occhi con le mani. Avrebbe desiderato scomparire in quel momento, c’era troppa gente, non sopportava che altri vedessero la sua debolezza, ma non riusciva ad arginare il dolore che lo stava sopraffacendo.

Un tocco sulla spalla lo fece trasalire e l’istinto lo avrebbe portato a reagire male, lanciando un’occhiataccia al responsabile che aveva osato interrompere la sua autocommiserazione, ma si trattenne.

Quando si voltò, incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di Shun.

“Finalmente ti ho trovato, con tutta questa gente non sono riuscito a raggiungerti prima”.

Il santo di Andromeda abbassò gli occhi, perché Hyoga non mostrò alcuna reazione, come se il loro incontro non lo avesse minimamente toccato.

Invece, dentro, stava andando in pezzi e non sapeva come reagire.

Dopo alcuni istanti di imbarazzante silenzio, fu ancora una volta Shun a mostrarsi più coraggioso e a cercare la spinta necessaria per uscire dallo stallo in cui sembravano essere precipitati.

“Hyoga… riguardo a prima…”.

“Preferirei non parlarne”.

Shun sospirò di fronte a quella durezza, ma non si arrese:

“Volevo solo dirti che non devi preoccuparti… io non…”.

“Shun, accidenti, smettila di fare sempre il buono e di far passare gli altri come gli stronzi della situazione!”.

Il sussulto e l’espressione ferita di Shun gli spezzarono il cuore, ma non arretrò di un passo: in fondo una parte di lui non desiderava altro che Shun lo odiasse.

Siccome tuttavia pretendere da Shun una cosa simile sarebbe stato impossibile, gli sarebbe bastato che si fosse allontanato da lui, che non avesse più osato avvicinarsi.

“Pensi questo di me, Hyoga?”.

Quel tono prossimo alle lacrime era più di quanto il santo del cigno potesse sopportare. Scosse il capo con una smorfia di disgusto: sperò che Shun capisse che quel disgusto era verso se stesso.

“Non lo so neanche io che cosa penso, come posso saperlo?”.

Shun abbassò il viso e si morse il labbro inferiore; Hyoga lo conosceva abbastanza bene da indovinare che stava imponendo a se stesso di non cedere al pianto.

Una mano si sollevò contro la sua volontà, ma la ritrasse prima che potesse raggiungere il viso di Shun:

“Non era mia intenzione rovinarti questa giornata…”.

Shun sollevò il viso in tempo per vedere la mano che fuggiva e allungò la propria ad afferrarla.

Hyoga si irrigidì, lotto qualche istante nel tentativo di ritrarla, ma Shun si mostrò molto più fermo e deciso di lui.

“Vieni con me, ti prego”.

Una supplica che era anche un ordine: solo Shun riusciva a dare alle proprie richieste una tale inflessione, alla quale non si poteva in alcun modo replicare. Non perché facesse paura, non perché fosse una vera e propria imposizione: semplicemente non gli si poteva dire di no, perché lui era come un magnete, lo si poteva solo assecondare quando la sua volontà diventava più forte di qualunque cosa.

Rassegnato, si lasciò trascinare da Shun lungo le passerelle del tempio, scansando la gente che si assiepava in contemplazione dello spettacolo di luci e foglie, scesero le ultime scale e continuarono a camminare tra i giardini, senza parlare.

Hyoga notò che Shun si stava guardando intorno, come se cercasse qualcosa, probabilmente un luogo abbastanza isolato. Hyoga tremava di paura, lui non voleva rimanere da solo con Shun, non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto, temeva ciò che Shun voleva dirgli e temeva soprattutto le proprie reazioni.

Giunsero nei pressi di un ponticello in pietra che disegnava un arco elegante sopra ad un laghetto; le lanterne proiettavano il loro lume caldo nell’acqua e sembravano danzare sulla superficie mossa dalla lieve brezza. La folla era lontana, solo qualche raro passante, a tratti, si allontanava dalla zona principale del tempio.

Shun si fermò al centro, dove l’arco del ponte raggiungeva la sua massima altezza e appoggiò le mani al parapetto, gli occhi rivolti ai giochi di luce nell’acqua. Era serio, riflessivo.

Hyoga, che fino a quel momento non aveva osato guardarlo, lo scrutò e, come spesso accadeva, quello che poteva sembrare il più piccolo e innocente del loro gruppo di fratelli guerrieri gli parve il più maturo, negli occhi verdi e intensi una saggezza millenaria.

La sua insicurezza era però resa evidente dal leggero tremito delle mani posate sulla pietra.

Hyoga scosse il capo e sospirò di disappunto nei confronti di se stesso, con una smorfia rabbiosa:

“Mi dispiace, Shun. Non avrei dovuto…”.

Un movimento fulmineo e Shun fu davanti a lui, gli occhi puntati e fermi nei suoi: tanta determinazione Hyoga l’aveva vista solo quando tirava fuori la grinta in battaglia, rassegnato al fatto che non c’era altro da fare se non combattere.

“Cosa non avresti dovuto?!”.

A giudicare dal tono che stava usando, in effetti quella, per Shun, doveva essere una sorta di battaglia: e come dargli torto?

Non riuscendo a sostenere quegli occhi abbassò i propri: poté così vedere che le mani di Shun, ora abbandonate lungo i fianchi, tremavano di più ed erano sul punto di chiudersi in pugni.

“ _Chissà se quei pugni sarebbero mai in grado di colpirmi?”_ si trovò a pensare distrattamente. In quel momento tutto gli sembrava possibile da parte di Shun e qualunque cosa il compagno avesse fatto era convinto di meritarsela.

“Non avresti dovuto baciarmi? È questo che intendi dire?”.

Era arrabbiato, disperato, deluso… tutto insieme? O era semplicemente confuso come lui?

“Sì, non avevo il diritto di…”.

“Non avevi il diritto di scappare, _baka_!”.

Hyoga sobbalzò e fece un passo indietro; la voce di Shun sapeva diventare incredibilmente alta ed acuta e lo colpì con la medesima intensità del pugno che aveva immaginato.

Le mani di Shun si mossero, non per colpirlo, ma per chiudersi sulle sue, intrecciandosi alle sue dita e attirandolo verso di sé, gesto cui Hyoga, ora completamente succube, non poté opporsi. Erano di nuovo vicini, troppo vicini.

Shun parlò ancora, ma non vi era più rabbia adesso, il tono era morbido, come una carezza:

“Sono anche io confuso, è normale essere confusi, ma insieme riusciremo a capire meglio, non credi? Non scappare, Hyoga, parla con me”.

Hyoga si morse le labbra, cercò di arretrare, ma in quel momento le mani di Shun erano troppo forti, la sua volontà era troppo forte:

“Parlare… mi renderebbe ancora più confuso, perché non potrei ammettere quello che…”.

Si bloccò, i denti contro le sue labbra quasi aprirono una ferita, guardò a terra e serrò le palpebre.

“Cosa, Hyoga? Ammettere cosa? Perché non riesci a dirlo?”.

Cosa non riusciva a dire?

Hyoga stava tentando di mettere a tacere anche la propria voce interiore, ma la presenza mentale e fisica di Shun gli impediva di scappare, manteneva presenti i suoi pensieri e anche i suoi sentimenti.

Più Hyoga si tirava indietro, più Shun accorciava le distanze, con mosse all’apparenza del tutto naturali, eppure il santo del cigno percepiva tra i loro corpi quel magnetismo che lo terrorizzava.

Le mani strette alle sue, Shun tirò su le spalle, nel tentativo di ridurre la differenza tra le loro stature; anche così, la sua fronte arrivava a malapena al naso del ragazzo più grande, ma a Hyoga sembrava immenso e maestoso ed era lui a sentirsi minuscolo, insignificante, al cospetto di una creatura straordinaria.

“Non fuggire a ciò che provi, lo hai detto anche tu, meritiamo le cose belle, la meritiamo un po’ di felicità”.

“Io parlavo di te, Shun, non di me!”.

Hyoga si ritrasse con uno strattone, cercò di strappare al contatto anche le proprie mani, ma Shun, ancora una volta più forte, non glielo permise.

“E cosa cambia?!”.

Tra loro aveva preso il via una lotta, con Hyoga che cercava di fuggire e Shun che dava tutto se stesso per trattenerlo. Alla fine le loro mani non riuscirono più a restare unite e Hyoga le sfilò, camminando all’indietro finché, contro la sua schiena, non sentì la dura pietra del ponte. Shun gli fu subito addosso, le sue mani non si erano arrese e, vedendole sollevarsi, Hyoga chiuse gli occhi.

Non temeva che lo picchiasse: anche se lo avesse fatto, Hyoga ne sarebbe stato quasi sollevato.

Temeva molto di più il gesto che Shun fece davvero, temeva il tocco di quelle mani sul suo viso, il loro calore, il loro costringerlo ad accettare tutto quell’affetto.

“Hyoga… ti prego… guardami”.

Dovette aprire gli occhi, ancora una volta dovette obbedire e, quando lo fece, furono solo i suoi occhi che vide, non c’era altro, la loro immensità aveva inglobato tutto il resto, l’universo intero si era ritirato per rifugiarsi in quelle iridi di smeraldo.

Aveva sentito Ikki dirlo una volta: l’universo era racchiuso in un solo sguardo di Shun, specchiarsi nei suoi occhi significava cogliere tutto l’universo in un unico istante.

Non l’aveva detto a lui ovviamente, Hyoga aveva colto quel frammento di conversazione tra Ikki e Shun per puro caso e, a parte quella frase, quel che Hyoga ricordava maggiormente era quel morso doloroso che si era chiuso sul suo cuore, la voglia di piangere, il desiderio subito represso che Ikki sparisse, perché così Shun avrebbe guardato solo lui in quel modo. E anche allora, proprio come adesso, continuava a negare, a rifiutare, a fare finta che quel sentimento non esistesse affatto.

“Hyoga, sono confuso, è vero, ma non ho paura. Se tu ce l’hai, lascia che sia io ad essere coraggioso per entrambi, almeno una volta”.

“ _Come se non lo fossi mai stato”_.

Hyoga rispose solo con il pensiero, senza che nulla trapelasse, mentre i suoi ricordi correvano a quel giorno che sembrava tanto lontano, quando un cuore generoso gli aveva donato tutta la sua forza vitale per permettergli di vivere. Hyoga non poteva dimenticare, neanche per un istante, che se non fosse stato per Shun lui sarebbe morto allora… e ancora di più non poteva dimenticare che lo stesso Shun, a causa di quella decisione, era sopravvissuto per miracolo.

Aveva già rischiato di avverarsi quel destino che condannava chiunque si legasse profondamente a lui a morire a causa sua: se avesse ceduto al sentimento verso Shun, quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto perché tale destino si concretizzasse di nuovo in qualcosa di terribile? Era fin troppo facile per guerrieri come loro trovarsi in situazioni a rischio ed era fin troppo facile, per Shun, essere disposto a donare la propria vita più che a toglierla all’avversario.

I traumi ripetuti senza tregua avevano portato Hyoga a temere che, se avesse ceduto al proprio cuore e qualunque cosa fosse accaduta a Shun, sarebbe stato inevitabilmente colpa sua, per quanto irrazionale suonasse una cosa del genere alle proprie stesse percezioni.

Non sapeva cosa dire, l’atteggiamento di Shun lo irretiva e rimase del tutto in sua balia, anche quando il santo di Andromeda concluse la propria frase con un avvicinarsi pericoloso delle loro labbra; nel momento in cui le mise a contatto, Hyoga sussultò, avrebbe voluto respingerlo ancora, con rabbia, per poi crogiolarsi nuovamente in insopportabili sensi di colpa, ma sembrava che Shun avesse previsto anche ogni suo possibile rifiuto e tenne stretto il suo viso, con una decisione tale che rasentava persino una prepotenza a lui poco consona.

Quando si staccò con un sospiro, gli occhi socchiusi in quelli spalancati di Hyoga, sussurrò in un soffio:

“Ti amo… non importa se tu non vuoi dirmelo, a me va bene così… ma non scappare più”.

Hyoga deglutì; una cosa l’aveva capita, non poteva più scappare.

L’unico modo per fuggire da Shun sarebbe stato quello di tornare in Siberia, ma non era più certo che sarebbe bastato.

“Lo so cosa stai pensando” riprese Shun, facendo scivolare le mani sul suo petto e posandole all’altezza del cuore, “stai cercando il modo di uscire da questa situazione che ti sta scomoda, ma sappi una cosa…”.

Non vi era rimprovero, non vi era tristezza nelle parole di Shun, neanche quando scosse il capo con la più seria delle sue espressioni:

“Io non te lo permetterò”.

Hyoga corrugò la fronte, aprì la bocca, ma prima che trovasse parole adatte a ribattere, Shun tornò a guardarlo:

“Non posso permetterti di scappare, perché so che non saresti felice. Se sapessi che allontanarti significherebbe per te trovare la pace, anche se con la morte nel cuore ti lascerei andare dovunque tu potessi stare meglio, ma siccome non sarebbe così, allora preferisco trovarmi dovunque sia tu, per esserci nel caso tu avessi bisogno di un sostegno”.

Innocente saggezza…

Hyoga non sapeva come altro definire quel discorso che, al contempo, lo fece sentire in trappola e gli diede un certo sollievo: in fondo era abituato alle contraddizioni che aveva dentro.

Scosse il capo con una smorfia, ma le mani di Shun tornarono sulle sue guance.

“Io lo so… so cosa ti porti dentro, so perché non vuoi cedere”.

“Come puoi saperlo?” lo apostrofò Hyoga, con una certa durezza non voluta, per la quale tuttavia Shun non mostrò di impressionarsi. Sospirò, abbassò le mani ed arretrò di un passo; Hyoga tornò a respirare liberamente e, al tempo stesso, provò un senso di intollerabile nostalgia…

Altra contraddizione emotiva.

“Possiamo parlare un po’?”.

Hyoga si mise sulla difensiva, corrugò le sopracciglia e non rispose.

“Non voglio farti scappare… voglio solo che parliamo” insisté Shun gentilmente, con una sfumatura di supplica nella voce.

“Di cosa dovremmo parlare?”.

“Davvero per te non c’è nulla di cui parlare? Vuoi davvero che le cose restino così come sono tra noi, con queste tue… paure?”.

In un altro momento, Hyoga avrebbe protestato, avrebbe dato una rispostaccia e, probabilmente, se ne sarebbe andato, a dispetto della volontà di Shun, con la rabbia di dover ammettere a se stesso che il piccolo Andromeda aveva ragione da vendere e che ogni suo comportamento era dettato unicamente dalla paura.

Invece chinò il capo e si ritrovò quasi umile nel rispondere:

“Vuoi dire che sono un vigliacco? Be’... in fin dei conti se lo pensassi avresti ragione”.

“No!”.

Le sue mani vennero afferrate da quelle di Shun con una tale foga che lui, colto di sorpresa, barcollò in avanti: se non fosse stato abbastanza pronto, sarebbe caduto tra le braccia del più giovane.

“Non è da vigliacchi avere paura, altrimenti io lo sarei sempre!”.

Hyoga scosse il capo, ma Shun non gli permise di parlare:

“Non sei vigliacco… se hai paura. Devi solo capire”.

Il tono adesso era morbido, i pollici carezzavano il dorso delle mani di Hyoga.

“Non ho dimenticato quello che hai detto stamattina… la risposta che non mi hai dato”.

La fronte di Hyoga si corrugò: dove voleva arrivare quella piccola peste?

“Lo sguardo della gente ti fa sentire giudicato da loro, come se potessero leggerti dentro… questo hai detto”.

L’espressione del santo del cigno si fece ancora più dura: Shun stava andando a toccare tasti pericolosi e lui temeva le proprie reazioni. Al punto in cui erano non voleva rischiare di fargli del male ferendolo con parole taglienti.

Ecco quella paura di se stesso che emergeva e che era forse, per Hyoga, la peggiore nemica.

“Era una sciocchezza” tentò di difendersi, sforzandosi di non guardarlo negli occhi, perché in quel momento, per lui, era troppo imbarazzante.

“Invece credo che sia la cosa più importante uscita dalla tua bocca riguardo a te stesso negli ultimi tempi”.

Hyoga avrebbe voluto interrompere il contatto, diede uno strattone alle proprie mani prigioniere, ma non abbastanza convinto da cogliere di sorpresa Shun, il quale rispose rendendo più decisa la presa e mantenendo un’espressione ferma su di lui.

“ _Ma perché non lo tiri fuori più spesso anche in battaglia, questo atteggiamento?”._

Hyoga tenne per sé quel pensiero, mentre lottava tra rabbia, frustrazione e quel terrorizzante desiderio e bisogno di cedere definitivamente a Shun.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica?” sbuffò seccato, ma forse non troppo.

A Shun sfuggì una risatina, cosa che attirò lo sguardo di Hyoga su quello del compagno.

“Non mi hai ancora mandato a quel paese, posso già ritenerlo un successo”.

Il santo del cigno rispose con un broncio così plateale che Shun rise più forte e le sue mani si fecero ancor più affettuose.

Poi tornò subito serio e fece qualcosa che portò Hyoga ad irrigidirsi come un pezzo di legno: sciolse il contatto della sua mano destra per sollevarla e portarla sulla guancia del più grande, dove la posò con delicatezza.

“Voglio che tu mi dica perché…”. Il pollice gli accarezzò la pelle poco sotto l’occhio sinistro, dove la cicatrice, ricordo della sua più dolorosa battaglia, sembrò pulsare di un fuoco intenso, tanto che trattenne a stento un grido, ma non un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa.

“Perché io, quando guardo questo viso, vedo solo tante cose belle”.

Shun aveva toccato il suo punto debole; un’ondata di gelo risalí dalle viscere di Hyoga e si tramutò in un brivido che lo scosse da capo a piedi. Aprì la bocca, ma non riuscì a tramutare in parole tutto ciò che aveva dentro, era semplicemente troppo.

In contrasto con tutto quel freddo che aveva dentro, la mano di Shun sulla sua guancia adesso scottava in maniera insopportabile e l’istinto lo spinse a ritrarsi. Con uno scatto tirò indietro il viso e la mano del più giovane restò sospesa a mezz’aria, le dita si piegarono lentamente e, altrettanto lentamente, Shun la lasciò ricadere, chiusa a pugno, lungo il fianco. Ma il suo sguardo rimase fisso su Hyoga senza cambiare espressione.

“E sono convinto che anche gli altri vedano la stessa cosa”.

“Non lo puoi sapere!” sbottò a questo punto Hyoga.

“Beh, neanche tu allora”.

La mano di Hyoga che era rimasta stretta in quella di Shun si divincolò, questa volta con forza sufficiente a liberarsi, anche perché Shun non oppose resistenza, pur rimanendo immobile e con lo sguardo fisso.

“Cosa temi che vedano, Hyoga? La stessa cosa che ti impedisce di accettare il mio amore?”.

Troppo pericoloso, il discorso si stava spingendo troppo oltre e Hyoga fremette per il bisogno che aveva di lasciar esplodere la propria rabbia.

Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e distolse lo sguardo, mordendosi con forza le labbra: un fiotto di sangue caldo gli invase la bocca. Stava rivolgendo quella rabbia sulla propria persona, per evitare che esplodesse contro Shun; d’altronde era sempre stato così, solo con se stesso era sempre stato arrabbiato.

“Non farti male, Hyokkun”. Shun, serissimo, continuava a guardarlo, con quei suoi occhi così profondi ai quali nulla mai sfuggiva. “Piuttosto insulta me, arrabbiati con me, sfogati, l’importante è che ti liberi e…”.

A questo punto Shun deglutì e, per la prima volta dall’inizio di quella conversazione, la sua voce si incrinò e i suoi occhi si inumidirono.

“E… e dopo… accettami… e accetta quello che provi…”.

Shun fece un ulteriore passo verso di lui e Hyoga resistette a stento alla tentazione di lasciarsi cadere nel laghetto sotto di lui: non c’era altra possibilità di arretrare.

“Hyoga…”.

Shun tese una mano ma, proprio in quel momento, degli strilli concitati giunsero ad interrompere la loro solitudine e due figurine minuscole si intrufolarono tra di loro, correndo e poi fermandosi al loro fianco, indicando i riflessi delle lanterne sull’acqua con le loro piccole dita.

Hyoga sussultò e Shun si trovò costretto a ritrarsi per non farsi travolgere dai due piccoli tornadi.

Il volto di Hyoga si abbassò, mentre Shun non poté fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiata divertita ai due esserini che avevano interrotto così bruscamente i suoi tentativi di far sciogliere il compagno.

Si trattava di due bambini, avvolti nei loro tradizionali _kimono_ , sulle tonalità del rosa quello della bimba, tra il verde e il blu quello del bimbo.

Ad alta voce, la bimba continuava ad indicare le luci che si accendevano nell’acqua mentre, a dispetto del buio, cercava di cogliere i guizzi delle _koi_ sotto la superficie; il maschietto, più pacato e forse timido, sorrideva con i gomiti appoggiati al parapetto.

A prima vista sembravano coetanei e ciò che colpiva era la loro somiglianza; Shun si chiese se fossero gemelli.

Sorrise e i due, forse sentendosi osservati, ricambiarono curiosi la sua occhiata, con sguardo serio, come a chiedersi perché quel ragazzo grande dovesse intromettersi nelle loro faccende… o forse semplicemente intimiditi.

Shun allargò il proprio sorriso, per renderlo il più possibile rassicurante e fu a quel punto che, da un punto poco distante nell’oscurità, giunse un richiamo di donna:

“Haruka, Akemi!”.

I due bambini chinarono il capo in un educato saluto e tornarono sui proprio passi, incontro ad una donna che, intanto, giunta all’imbocco del ponte, agitava una mano verso di loro. Quando la raggiunsero li prese per mano e li rimproverò bonariamente:

“Quante volte vi ho detto che non dovete allontanarvi, è buio, il tempio è grande, volete perdervi?!”.

Questa volta anche Hyoga sembrò attratto dalla scena e seguì i passi delle tre figure che si allontanavano, senza distogliere lo sguardo neanche quando il giardino, immerso nelle ombre della notte, li ingoiò facendoli scomparire.

Il silenzio tornò assoluto, era come ripiombare in una dimensione sospesa dopo essere stati trascinati, per qualche istante, di nuovo nella realtà. Gli occhi di Shun cercarono quelli di Hyoga e li scoprirono ancora persi nella notte, all’inseguimento ormai vano di tre ombre.

Cosa poteva mai nascondere quello sguardo in apparenza imperscrutabile, ma di cui Shun coglieva tutta la profonda tristezza?

Vagamente poteva intuirlo: una mamma e due bambini, che più o meno potevano avere l’età del compagno quando era rimasto orfano.

“Hyoga?”.

Era tornato timido e incerto, era troppo grande, lo immaginava, l’ondata di dolore che doveva fronteggiare per mantenersi saldo: quante volte Hyoga, durante le sue giornate, durante ogni scena di felice vita familiare e quotidiana cui doveva assistere, si trovava invaso da un maledetto ricordo, da un trauma mai superato che era stato solo il primo di tanti, di troppi?

Il richiamo gentile di Shun lo scosse, si guardò un attimo intorno, come se si chiedesse dove si trovasse, gli occhi sgranati, tanto che a Shun sembrò, all’improvviso, un bambino impaurito, tanto distante dal giovane guerriero deciso, a volte persino cinico in battaglia.

Gli fu sufficiente vedere quegli occhi per sentire il suo cuore battere più forte e un profondo senso di pena risalì dal petto, fino a mutarsi in lacrime brucianti che si sforzò di trattenere.

Hyoga si portò una mano al volto e si aggrappò alla ciocca bionda che ricadeva sulla fronte, fin quasi a volerla strappare.

“È colpa mia”.

Un singhiozzo spezzò le parole e si mutò poi in un’imprecazione.

Shun sussultò, schiuse le labbra, sentendosi sopraffare egli stesso da quell’esplosione di dolore. In più, Shun lo sapeva, nell’animo di Hyoga si univa la sofferenza di proiettare all’esterno tutto quello che sentiva, lui che di solito teneva il cuore chiuso in un sigillo di ghiaccio, troppo terrorizzato all’idea di perderne il controllo.

“Hanno ragione, so che vedono questo, hanno ragione a vedere un mostro quando mi guardano!”.

La bocca di Shun si aprì, scosse il capo, ma anziché parlare si gettò verso il compagno e lo avvolse nel più stretto degli abbracci, con una tale foga che Hyoga barcollò.

Il ragazzo più grande tentò di divincolarsi, ma l’altro lo trattenne.

“Shun, per favore, lasciami!”.

Era un ruggito, ma Shun ne colse solo supplica e paura.

“Ti prego, Hyoga, ti prego… fammi restare così, accettami”.

Tanta gentilezza, tanta ferma dolcezza portarono Hyoga a crollare definitivamente. Shun si accorse che la stabilità del santo del cigno veniva meno e lo accompagnò, finché si trovarono in ginocchio, Hyoga completamente abbandonato, avvolto nell’abbraccio protettivo e puro del più piccolo.

Era strano vederlo singhiozzare come un bambino: Shun era abituato ad essere considerato lui quello dalla lacrima facile. Eppure l'aveva sempre saputo: ciò che Hyoga non riversava all'esterno sotto forma di lacrime, lo tratteneva dentro di sé, rendendolo ancora più distruttivo per se stesso.

Aspettò in silenzio, lasciando che il compagno si sfogasse, limitandosi a tenerlo abbracciato; parlare, in quel momento, avrebbe significato solamente farlo tornare sulla difensiva, perchè Shun era consapevole quanto costasse a Hyoga mostrarsi così davanti a qualcuno. Gli sarebbe stato molto difficile, dopo, accettare quel crollo.

Era già un miracolo che adesso fosse rassegnato a piangere tra le sue braccia e si trovò a chiedersi se Hyoga glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.

I singhiozzi lentamente si diradarono e Hyoga scivolò più in basso, i pugni chiusi contro lo _yukata_ di Shun, la testa che si abbassò sul suo petto.

Shun gli accarezzò i capelli, resistendo alla tentazione di posargli un bacio sulla nuca: non voleva spingersi troppo oltre e correre il rischio di farlo scappare di nuovo. Ogni passo, al punto in cui erano giunti, poteva rivelarsi quello falso.

“Che sto facendo?”.

Shun fermò le proprie carezze quando il sussurro lo raggiunse. Le mani di Hyoga fecero pressione contro il suo petto e il compagno si ritrasse, il volto basso, gli occhi che non osavano sollevarsi su quelli che erano stati testimoni di un crollo simile.

“Che sciocco, che… grande… sciocco…”.

“Hyoga…”.

“Patetico imbecille…”.

Shun si morse le labbra:

“Ti prego, smettila di insultarti”.

Hyoga si lasciò cadere all'indietro, la schiena contro il parapetto del ponte, in posizione scomposta, le mani a tormentarsi il viso e i capelli che ricadevano disordinati davanti agli occhi.

Shun sentì il proprio cuore stropicciarsi in maniera dolorosa. A quel punto non gli importava più niente della reazione che Hyoga avrebbe potuto avere, tese le braccia e cercò ancora il suo corpo scosso dai tremiti, non ancora libero dall'attacco di panico che lo aveva aggredito, per quanto il santo del cigno si sforzasse di ritrovare il contegno che di solito lo caratterizzava.

Tuttavia non lo abbracciò, cercò un approccio delicato, rincorse le sue mani tormentate, liberò le suo dita dal groviglio dei capelli e se le portò alle labbra. Hyoga sollevò su di lui il viso sconvolto.

“Come dovrei definirmi, allora, secondo te?”.

Shun tenne strette le sue mani e gli sorrise:

“Solo un ragazzo che ha sofferto e che, nonostante tutto, è rimasto integro, coraggioso e nobile ed è per questo che…”. Il sorriso scomparve dal viso di Shun e si accentuò la lucentezza dei suoi occhi che, fatti della stessa acqua di cui era fatto il lago, di esse ne accoglievano anche i riflessi di foglie e lanterne. “È per questo che… che io… non posso fare a meno di amarti”.

Le mani di Hyoga nelle sue ebbero un tremito:

“Non dirlo, ti prego…”.

Trascinando la schiena contro il parapetto, si portò faticosamente in piedi, mentre Shun rimase in ginocchio a seguire i suoi movimenti; le loro mani rimasero in contatto, legate le une alle altre solo grazie all'intreccio delle loro dita.

“Hyoga, io… non posso più contenerlo… non posso più nasconderlo a nessuno e… e se tu non vuoi…”, afferrò più saldamente la mano del compagno e posò la fronte sul dorso, rabbrividendo perché la pelle di Hyoga era fredda. Lui era sempre freddo, come se il gelo che aveva dentro si riversasse all'esterno, trasformando in ghiaccio il suo corpo. “Se tu non vuoi, ti prego, dimmelo… dammi un po’ di chiarezza e io saprò accontentarmi di essere tuo amico e fratello. Ma tutta quest'incertezza… io… io non so più come affrontarla”.

Hyoga scosse il capo, il suo viso era completamente nascosto dietro il velo dei suoi capelli, così chiari che, come l'acqua, raccoglievano ogni colore intorno: tutto il colore dell'autunno si mescolava in essi, in un cangiante incantesimo che rapiva lo sguardo di Shun.

“Vorrei che tu mi odiassi, vorrei che tutti mi odiassero”.

Shun scattò in piedi, nella sua gola un singhiozzo disperato:

“Come puoi dirlo? Perché non vuoi che ti amiamo? Perché i nostri fratelli non dovrebbero amarti? Perché io…”, la sua voce si abbassò, le mani salirono fino al petto di Hyoga e su esso posò anche la fronte, “...non dovrei amarti?”.

Le braccia di Hyoga rimasero inerti lungo i fianchi, abbassò il viso, con l'espressione sconfitta:

“Amarmi… significa perdersi per sempre. Io non so proteggere chi si lega a me”.

Non che Shun non lo sapesse, non era la prima volta che Hyoga pronunciava parole simili e comunque, ormai, il santo di Andromeda conosceva molte cose di lui.

Sollevò il viso, le dita si strinsero sulla maglia di Hyoga.

“Tu proteggi il mondo intero” sussurrò, “tu sei un santo di Athena, per proteggere hai dato sempre tutto te stesso”.

La risposta gli giunse con una smorfia contenente tutto il disgusto che Hyoga provava verso la propria persona:

“Che senso ha, quando ho ucciso chi più era vicino al mio cuore?”.

Shun sgranò gli occhi e strattonò la maglia di Hyoga.

“U… ucciso...”.

“Negheresti anche questo?”.

Afferrò i polsi di Shun e lo staccò a forza da sé, respingendolo.

Shun barcollò all'indietro e si ritrovò sull'orlo delle lacrime, non perché ferito dal gesto, ma profondamente triste per ciò che Hyoga pensava di sé e consapevole che quello scatto di rabbia era il segnale che si stava allontanando di nuovo e che stava per nascondersi ancora dietro il suo muro di solitudine.

Il disperato bisogno di impedirlo infiammò il coraggio di Shun: si riavvicinò, ma senza toccarlo questa volta. Doveva fare attenzione, molta attenzione ed usare tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace.

“Hai… difeso te stesso… e Athena… e… non avevi scelta, lo sai”.

“Perché, tu saresti riuscito ad uccidere Albion se fosse stato necessario? Se non avessi avuto scelta?”.

Shun sussultò, portò un pugno chiuso contro il petto e gli fu ancora più difficile trattenere le lacrime; da parte di Hyoga quello era un colpo basso e questa volta sì che ne fu ferito, più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Hyoga si morse il labbro inferiore per l'ennesima volta: era ormai possibile scorgere una piccola ferita laddove i denti l'avevano martoriato.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante si tormentasse ed odiasse per quelle parole, non riuscì a fermarsi e proseguì con studiata lentezza, scandendo le sillabe una ad una, affondandole come lame nel cuore di Shun:

“Uccideresti… uno di noi… uno dei tuoi fratelli, se non avessi scelta?”.

“Hyoga… io…”.

“Ti rispondo io, Shun. Non lo faresti. Ti saresti fatto uccidere da Ikki quand'era contro di noi piuttosto che uccidere lui e faresti lo stesso con ognuno di noi”.

Shun abbassò il capo, sconfitto: non sapeva come negare perché, semplicemente, non poteva negare.

“Io lo farei, Shun, l'ho fatto… ho ucciso i miei maestri, il mio amico. Non avevo scelta come dici tu e so che, se non avessi scelta, lo farei ancora”.

I pugni di Shun si strinsero lungo i fianchi, i suoi occhi tormentati fissarono, per parecchi istanti, a terra, lì al centro del ponte, dove la struttura si incurvava con grazia. Poi li risollevò di colpo:

“Qualunque sia la reazione di ciascuno di noi tu stesso, proprio come me, non avresti voluto fare quello che il tuo ruolo ti ha costretto a fare”, strinse i pugni con maggior forza, “non sei stato tu, Hyoga, ma la crudeltà del destino che tante volte si è accanito contro di noi. E poi non dimenticare una cosa molto importante: in quei momenti coloro che amavamo erano il nemico, per quanto faccia male pensarlo, erano diventati strumenti che il male aveva scagliato contro di noi e mettevano in pericolo Athena e tutto ciò che lei rappresenta. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se tu, con la morte nel cuore, non avessi agito così? È vero… io probabilmente non sarei riuscito a farlo, ma cosa sarebbe accaduto se, quando Ikki-Niisan era nostro nemico, non ci foste stati voi? Mi sarei fatto uccidere… e poi? Cosa sarebbe accaduto se tu non avessi vinto quelle battaglie contro coloro che amavi? Avrebbero vinto loro e forse il mondo sarebbe precipitato nell'oscurità”.

Hyoga adesso lo osservava e aveva riacquistato quell'espressione seria e impenetrabile che faceva sembrare i suoi occhi forgiati nel ghiaccio più puro e freddo.

Shun si umettò le labbra e subito dopo rosicchió il labbro inferiore, come per ritrovare concentrazione e coraggio.

“Per quanto male tu voglia pensare di te stesso, ogni tua azione, ogni tua lotta, è sempre stata guidata da Athena e tu l'hai protetta, perché come me difendi la vita. Possono essere diverse le nostre reazioni, ma nel cuore abbiamo la stessa sofferenza e il medesimo desiderio di agire per la luce”.

“Shun, posso dirti una cosa?”.

Shun assunse un'espressione sorpresa, dovuta soprattutto al sorriso che vide comparire sulle labbra di Hyoga e alla sua mano che si mosse fino a posarsi tra i suoi capelli, a lasciare una carezza un po’ dispettosa:

“Sai essere logorroico, coniglietto”.

Quando Hyoga lo chiamava così, veniva sempre invaso da un vortice confuso di emozioni, in cui l'imbarazzo gareggiava con una gioia prossima all'euforia e il cuore rispondeva con battiti impazziti.

La mano di Hyoga si attardò a giocare con i suoi capelli, poi si fermò e tutta la sua persona assunse un atteggiamento pensieroso:

“Riesci a far sì che non si possa non crederti”.

Il viso rosso e il cuore che sembrava voler uscire dal petto, Shun distolse lo sguardo e borbottò:

“Perché credo fermamente in quello che dico, non so mentire, dovresti saperlo”.

“Certo che lo so” sospirò Hyoga.

Il viso di Shun si risollevò in un moto d'orgoglio, anche se l'espressione era quella di un bimbo imbronciato:

“E se sono così certo di qualcosa è perché ho sicuramente ragione!”.

Hyoga ridacchiò e gli tirò un ciuffo con fare dispettoso: tutto sembrava tornato improvvisamente alla normalità anche se, Hyoga lo sapeva, le ombre nel suo cuore non sarebbero svanite così, da un momento all'altro.

Un vociare intenso spezzò il silenzio gentile della sera: un gruppo consistente di persone si stava avvicinando al ponte, con ogni probabilità diretto verso l'uscita.

Dopo averli adocchiati, Hyoga riportò la propria attenzione su Shun:

“Tu non hai fame?”.

“Un po’”.

“Che ne dici, andiamo a cercare un posticino dove mangiare?”.

Era un modo per fuggire a ciò che si agitava nel suo animo, ma fino ad un certo punto: la fame si faceva sentire davvero a giudicare dal rumoreggiare del suo stomaco.

Shun intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e cominciò ad avviarsi, il naso rivolto ai giochi di luce tra i rami, favoriti dalla brezza leggera:

“Io ho un'idea migliore. Compriamo qualcosa a un combini e andiamo a mangiare in riva al fiume”.

“In riva al fiume?”.

Non gli sembrava la serata adatta, si stava alzando il vento; non che per lui fosse un problema, ma Shun era freddoloso.

“Sarebbe… romantico” aggiunse Shun con tono assorto, un po' distratto, ma quella frase che sembrava buttata lì, come per caso, mise Hyoga sull'allerta. Preferì lasciar cadere il discorso, limitandosi a borbottare:

“Come vuoi…”.

Poco prima di uscire, in una sezione del tempio videro una bancarella, dove un'anziana custode in _Kimono_ vendeva vari souvenir ed _omamori_ ispirati al tempio. Shun rimase incantato davanti agli incensi dalle varie fragranze a forma di foglie d'acero, ma la sua scelta cadde su un sacchettino di biscotti dall'aspetto sottile e fragrante, anch'essi plasmati a immagine dell'albero che era il simbolo di quel luogo di fede. Li acquistò dopo aver intrapreso, con la gentile signora, una fitta conversazione volta a decantare tutto quel pregiato materiale, le grazie del tempio e le meraviglie dell'autunno di Kyoto.

Hyoga non partecipava, non era socievole come Shun, inoltre era troppo preso dall'ammirare il suo piccolo compagno che, era evidente, avevo incantato anche la signora con i suoi modi di fare così educati e, al tempo stesso, disarmanti e solari. Shun riuniva, nella propria persona, una tenera timidezza e un’innata capacità comunicativa.

Quando furono di nuovo sul sentiero, i loro passi continuarono ad essere accompagnati dalla luce delle lanterne, oscillanti ad una brezza che andava sempre più mutando in vento deciso.

Hyoga rimase taciturno per un po', ancora nervoso, non libero dal tormento che rendeva conflittuali i propri sentimenti nei confronti di Shun.

D'un tratto, davanti ai suoi occhi, si materializzó il sacchettino dei biscotti.

“Assaggiali, sono deliziosi” lo invitó Shun, mentre uno dei biscotti stava già scomparendo dentro la sua bocca.

Hyoga sorrise e ne prese uno, grato: il suo stomaco brontolava e, anche se ci sarebbe voluto ben altro per calmare il suo appetito, almeno un poco lo avrebbe placato, in attesa di qualcosa di più sostanzioso.

Continuarono a sgranocchiare i biscotti lungo tutto il sentiero, parlando poco e godendo molto dell'atmosfera magica e antica che si dipanava intorno a loro.

Intanto il vento andava aumentando; Hyoga era vestito come suo solito, maniche arrotolate sulle spalle e braccia nude, ma per il suo fisico temprato tra i ghiacci della Siberia, quelli erano solo innocui sbuffi di aria. Vedeva però questi refoli dispettosi intrufolarsi sotto le maniche dello _yukata_ di Shun, battere con una certa insistenza contro il suo viso e la figurina delicata del compagno rabbrividire e rannicchiarsi sempre più su se stessa, per farsi scudo da quegli attacchi sempre più invasivi e gelidi.

Hyoga fece una smorfia:

“Io credo sia meglio trovarci un locale al caldo o andare a mangiare in albergo”.

“No... fiume…” ribattè Shun, mentre si abbracciava per trasmettere calore al proprio corpo intirizzito.

Hyoga alzò gli occhi al cielo, brontolando un “testone” a bassa voce che, però, giunse alle orecchie di Shun. Allora Hyoga ricevette una linguaccia seguita da un broncio:

“Chissà quando ci capiterà un'altra occasione così”.

“Per mangiare romanticamente sulle rive del Kamogawa?” gli fece il verso Hyoga, con un sorriso canzonatorio e gli occhi ancora levati al cielo.

Shun inghiottì un biscotto intero e gli fece un'altra linguaccia, ma il boccone troppo grande gli andò di traverso e Hyoga lo vide piegarsi in due in preda ad un attacco di tosse.

Il santo del Cigno scoppiò a ridere e gli diede dei colpetti sulla schiena, mentre il suo cuore si esibiva di nuovo in una serie di capriole.

“Coniglietto imbranato”.

“Non prendermi in giro” piagnucolò Shun e, mentre si girava su se stesso per fronteggiare Hyoga, una sua mano si trovò intrecciata a quella del compagno e le loro dita giocarono qualche istante, un po' nervosamente, le une con le altre. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e le labbra di entrambi ammutolirono.

Hyoga si umettò le labbra, il bisogno di assaggiare ancora il sapore di quelle schiuse davanti a lui.

Maledetto desiderio e maledetta paura!

Sarebbe mai riuscito a mettere pace in quel contrasto emotivo?

Sospirò e, lentamente, sfilò la propria mano e fece un passo indietro. Shun, comprensivo, accettò quell'ennesima ritirata, distolse lo sguardo e diede le spalle al compagno, riprendendo a camminare: non poteva fare altro che attendere, forse, prima o dopo, Hyoga si sarebbe sentito pronto.

Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e precedette il compagno lungo quel che rimaneva del sentiero.

Intorno a loro sfilavano parecchie persone, ma non c'era molto rumore e le orecchie di Hyoga erano concentrate sul ticchettio che i _geta_ di Shun riproducevano sul selciato, mentre i suoi occhi si erano incollati sulla cintura dello _yukata_ e un pensiero fisso gli girava in testa: “ _Lo indossa con più grazia di tutte le donne che abbiamo incrociato”_.

Tenne le mani in tasca e, per il resto del sentiero, non scambiarono più una parola.

 

 

***

 

Lungo il fiume le raffiche di vento erano più feroci e fredde, ma ciò non era bastato a far desistere Shun dalla propria, testarda idea. Idea che avevano messo in pratica solo loro, nessun altro osava sedersi sulle rive del Kamo in balia di un tempo che, con l'avanzare della sera, si era fatto sempre meno generoso.

Le folate fredde sbattevano in faccia ai due ragazzi i loro capelli lunghi e i sacchetti di plastica contenenti le cibarie appena comprate rumoreggiavano con insistenza; li tenevano in grembo, onde evitare che venissero trascinati via.

Avevano fatto sparire in pochi secondi gli _onigiri_ e stavano aprendo i dolci: Hyoga si era limitato a due _dorayaki_ , mentre Shun aveva fatto scorta delle cose più strane e, almeno per Hyoga, dall'aspetto inquietante.

Fece una smorfia:

“Quando mangi i dolci giapponesi mi fai quasi paura per il tuo coraggio”.

“Lo sai che quando si tratta di dolci sono curioso”.

La risposta fu seguita da un morso deciso dato ad una brioche dall'aspetto così zuccheroso che, pensò Hyoga, faceva venire il diabete al solo guardarla. Particolare che a Shun dovette piacere molto, perché la gustò con palese soddisfazione.

“A guardarti non si direbbe che sei così goloso”.

“Solo di dolci, in realtà” rispose il più giovane, gettando nel suo sacchetto la confezione ormai vuota e tirando fuori un altro dolce, questo traboccante di creme delle quali Hyoga non era certo di indovinare la natura.

Sorrise, mentre osservava Shun che lo scartava con cura, contemplando il dolce con occhi che gli brillavano per il desiderio. Hyoga si scoprì imbarazzato quando si rese conto che, probabilmente, stava contemplando Shun con la medesima espressione.

“ _Come se volessi mangiarlo?”_ pensò tra sé e, sentendosi avvampare, distolse lo sguardo per portarlo davanti a sé, sulle terrazze illuminate di un grande ristorante, dall'altra parte del fiume.

La costruzione, dalle fattezze antiche, così punteggiata di luci, era come un portale su un'altra dimensione, popolata da samurai e spiriti inquietanti. Era un corollario perfetto ad un'atmosfera che il clima, il vento che cominciava ad ululare, rendevano straniante ed onirica. Non si sarebbe stupito di vedere spuntare uno _yokai_ , dalle tenebre che ormai avanzavano.

Shun si scostò dal viso una ciocca di capelli che lo infastidiva, tra un boccone e l'altro, e quel piccolo gesto provocò a Hyoga un brivido che partì dalle gambe e pulsò in maniera insistente all'altezza dell'inguine.

Ne fu spaventato: gli sembrava che, dopo il suo crollo tra le braccia di Shun, qualcosa in lui si fosse sciolto, come se il suo controllo, la sua corazza, fossero in qualche modo venuti meno.

Si sentì perso, senza speranze per quell'impressione di ineluttabilità che l'aveva colto; persino la propria accettazione si rivelava terrorizzante.

Trattenne a stento un sussulto quando la mano di Shun raggiunse le sue gambe per prendere il sacchetto con le confezioni vuote, lo infilò nel proprio e racchiuse con un nodo tutto ciò che era destinato a finire tra i rifiuti.

“Se non troviamo dove gettarli li porteremo in albergo”.

La voce del piccolo Andromeda era bassa, calma, ma a Hyoga non sfuggì la sottile vena malinconica. Tornò a guardarlo e lo vide raccogliersi su se stesso, massaggiandosi le braccia.

“Hai freddo, spero tu voglia smetterla di fare l'eroe e tornare in albergo adesso”.

L'altro si accoccoló, le cosce contro il petto, le braccia tra esse e il torace, il mento sulle ginocchia, lo sguardo perso sulle luci lontane che si specchiavano nell'acqua:

“È bellissimo qui”.

Era così serio che Hyoga non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi: non c 'era allegria in quella frase, in quell'espressione assorta.

“Sarà anche bello, ma troppo freddo adesso per te”.

II viso di Shun si mosse, lentamente, fino ad incontrare il suo:

“Mi basterebbe poco, per riscaldarmi”.

Hyoga corrugò la fronte e sbatté le palpebre:

“Cosa vuoi dire?”.

Shun sospirò e tornò a guardare le terrazze illuminate, ma dava l'impressione di fissare semplicemente il vuoto:

“Mi chiedo se fingi di non capire o se sei semplicemente ingenuo”.

Le sopracciglia di Hyoga si inarcarono: Shun che dava a lui dell'ingenuo?

Sospirò a propria volta e anche la direzione del suo sguardo seguì quella del compagno:

“Forse, in effetti, continuo a far finta di nulla”.

Quando terminò la frase sentì addosso tutta la potenza dello sguardo di Shun. Poi lo raggiunse la voce:

“Prima non ti ho convinto?”.

Siccome Hyoga non riuscì a rispondere nulla, fu ancora Shun a parlare:

“Eppure mi avevi preso in giro per quanto so essere sincero e convincente”.

Ecco il ragazzino, il piccolo Shun che emergeva da una dolorosa e precoce maturità.

Nella gola di Hyoga si formò un nodo e, per la seconda volta in quel giorno, ebbe voglia di piangere, lui che aveva impiegato sei anni, dalla scomparsa del suo bene più profondo, per ritrovare il calore delle lacrime.

Si portò una mano al volto e si strofinó nervosamente un occhio.

Con la morte di sua madre aveva perso le lacrime, il giorno in cui Shun gli aveva donato la sua vita nella casa di Libra le aveva ritrovate, per la paura di perdere di nuovo un bene prezioso, quello che stava diventando, forse, il suo bene più prezioso.

“Hyoga, ma non capisci che è inutile?”.

Hyoga sussultò quando Shun afferrò le sue mani e le stelle nei suoi occhi si fecero così lucenti da penetrare la notte:

“Per quanto tu possa fare, non puoi più negare di volere bene a tutti noi, cosa cambia fare quel piccolo passo in più? L'affetto c'è, la reciproca appartenenza è suggellata dai giuramenti che ci siamo scambiati, nelle nostre vene scorre lo stesso sangue! Persino i nostri cosmi ormai hanno annullato i confini tra loro! Mi vorresti meno bene negando quello che provi?”.

Quanta logica in quel discorso.

“Fingendo di non amarmi, soffriresti meno se un giorno mi succedesse qualcosa?” La sua voce, adesso, era un sussurro che cantava con il vento. “O se a te succedesse qualcosa? Non pensi che genererebbe in noi solo rimpianti?”.

Hyoga scosse il capo:

“Oh, Shun, tu non capisci…”.

“Cosa? Cosa non capisco? Non ti ho dimostrato prima di sapere esattamente cosa ti porti dentro?”.

Aveva ragione, eppure …

“Shun, se io ti imprigioneró nel mio amore sarà certo che ti succederà qualcosa!”.

“Ma Hyoga, non ha senso!”.

Il sussurro si era trasformato in grido e la stretta sulle mani di Hyoga si era fatta convulsa.

“Non ha senso per te, forse, ma come pensi che mi sia sentito io, quando mi sono svegliato, quel giorno e ti ho visto cadere tra le mie braccia, perché mi avevi donato ogni tuo respiro?”.

Shun tremò, schiuse le labbra, ma fu Hyoga ad infierire ancora:

“Ho rivissuto il giorno in cui mia madre mi mise sulla scialuppa, scegliendo tra la sua vita e la mia!”.

Si odió, perché era così preso da se stesso che stava colpevolizzando Shun per il suo gesto di estrema generosità come, in fondo, aveva sempre colpevolizzato sua madre. Chinò il capo e strinse i denti, mentre la sua voce si abbassava, riducendosi ad un gemito doloroso:

“Cos'ha la mia schifosa vita per meritare di essere preferita alle vostre? Perché gettare via tutta la bellezza che lei aveva dentro, tutta quella che tu hai dentro, per qualcosa di così piccolo e…”.

“Hyoga!” lo interruppe Shun con foga e, per impedirgli di denigrarsi ancora, assalì le sue labbra con una prepotenza tale che il santo del Cigno spalancò gli occhi e cadde all'indietro, la schiena sul prato, Shun sopra di lui.

Ci volle qualche istante perché Hyoga realizzasse ciò che stava accadendo: mise le mani sulle guance di Shun e lo costrinse a staccarsi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui, con un misto di meraviglia e spavento, dovuto anche al timore che Shun si rendesse conto dell'eccitazione che si era impadronita di lui.

Nonostante il buio era percepibile il rossore che infiammava le gote del più piccolo e Hyoga sentiva la sua pelle bollente sotto i polpastrelli, a dispetto del freddo che il santo di Andromeda stava, con ogni evidenza, sopportando.

“Non farlo più” sussurrò Shun, in quello che era più che altro un singhiozzo.

“Che cosa?” chiese Hyoga, la voce tremante come tutte le membra.

“Sminuire tutto quello che chi ti ama prova per te, sostenendo che non lo meriti… gettandoti addosso fango e odio per te stesso… non è giusto nei tuoi confronti e neanche nei nostri”.

Una goccia scese lungo la mano di Hyoga, che la riconobbe come una lacrima sfuggita agli occhi di Shun.

“Coniglietto… non piangere...”.

_Non per colpa mia_ , avrebbe aggiunto, ma la voce si spezzò e rimase bloccata in gola.

Si tirò su, costringendo Shun a fare altrettanto e si sedette a gambe incrociate, nel tentativo di tenere i loro corpi più distanti possibile. Shun rimase inginocchiato davanti a lui, i pugni stretti sulle cosce e il viso basso.

“Non farlo più” ripeté in un sussurro così flebile che si disperse nella voce del vento.

“Shun… io…”.

Shun lo guardò:

“Essere salvati… proteggerci a vicenda… fa parte anche questo della nostra identità di guerrieri. Tua madre ti ha salvato perché era scritto che tu dovessi vivere… per essere nostro compagno, per proteggere Athena, anche se allora lei non lo sapeva, era mossa solo dall'amore, come è mosso da amore Ikki-Niisan quando corre in mio aiuto, come…”.

Si fermò e deglutì, distolse ancora lo sguardo e rintanò la testa tra le spalle.

Hyoga si domandò come fosse possibile resistergli e, di sicuro, la sua resistenza stava venendo meno, istante dopo istante.

Il santo di Andromeda trovò la forza di proseguire, anche se con voce flebile:

“Come me… quando ho voluto scaldarti… perché ti amavo così tanto già allora. Ti amavo per com'eri, per come sei, perché sei così dolce anche se non lo sai, perché quando eravamo bambini già mi trattavi come un fratello, perché quando Ikki-Niisan non c'era tu mi hai preso sotto la tua ala e mi sei stato accanto, mi hai voluto bene senza pretendere niente…”. Tornò a guardarlo, pur mantenendo la testa timidamente racchiusa tra le spalle. “Perché anche tu proteggi, non te ne rendi conto, ma lo fai, con tutta la dedizione che hai nel cuore, fedele come un cigno, dai la vita per ciò in cui credi, daresti la vita per proteggere. Quante volte ti sei messo tra Ikki-Niisan e me quando voleva farci del male?”.

Nel rivangare quei ricordi, la voce di Shun si era fatta più malferma, il suo corpo più piccolo e tremante.

Anche Hyoga tremava e il groppo in gola si faceva sempre più soffocante.

“Hyoga…”. Una mano di Shun si spostò dalla propria gamba e raggiunse quella del compagno. “Hyoga… anche il mio cuore tante volte è freddo… così freddo che mi sembra di morire… il freddo di chi non riesce ad accettare… Hyoga… anche io ho ferito, anche io ho…”, respirò a fondo, chiuse gli occhi, perché quello che stava per dire gli costava troppo, “ho ucciso…”.

Hyoga sussultò e abbassò lo sguardo: non riusciva più a sostenere quello di Shun, così buono e ora così colmo di dolore. Come poteva, un 'anima come quella di Shun, sopportare tali fardelli e mantenersi integra?

Accettò il tocco della sua mano, anzi la cercò con la propria e la strinse.

“Sei tu il più forte tra noi…”.

Shun scosse il capo:

“Siamo tutti forti… e fragili…”.

Si tese verso di lui.

“Hyoga… vuoi prenderti cura delle mie fragilità? Vuoi che io mi prenda cura delle tue?”.

Hyoga rabbrividì ancora, si inumidì le labbra, erano di nuovo così vicini.

“Ho tanto freddo, Hyoga… vuoi riscaldarmi? Come io quel giorno ho riscaldato te?”.

Il più grande abbassò il viso, le loro fronti entrarono in contatto.

“Mi hai sconfitto, Shun. Non posso più respingerti, lo so, ma io… io volevo solo proteggerti… da me stesso”.

“È il nostro ruolo a metterci in pericolo, non tu. Uniti saremo più protetti e più forti, credimi”.

Che altro c'era da dire? Si poteva solo accettare. Accettare quella vicinanza sempre più decisa, quell'alchimia che nasceva tra loro, sempre più libera da ogni inibizione. E c'erano quegli occhi che racchiudevano tutto il bello dell'universo e nei quali Hyoga desiderava solo perdersi.

“Al diavolo” sbottò, tuffandosi sulle labbra del santo di Andromeda e questa volta fu lui a coglierlo di sorpresa, strappandogli un gemito dovuto soprattutto ad un felice stupore. Rispose però quasi subito, non aspettava altro il santo di Andromeda, se non potersi aggrappare al suo Cigno e perdersi tra le sue braccia.

 

 

***

 

Quando la porta della sua stanza le si chiuse alle spalle, Saori si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo: per la prima volta nel corso di quell'infinita giornata poteva restare da sola e ritagliarsi qualche momento per se stessa. Aveva liquidato Tatsumi abbastanza velocemente, portando a propria scusante l'estrema stanchezza, cosa che dopotutto non era neanche una bugia.

Si guardò intorno, annoiata dal lusso che la circondava: quella _suite_ così grande solo per lei la riteneva sprecata ed era seccante non riuscire ad imporsi su Tatsumi in questo frangente.

Da quando Athena aveva preso il sopravvento su Saori, la dea guerriera senza troppi fronzoli si mostrava spesso infastidita dai doveri e dall'apparenza che doveva mantenere in quanto ereditiera dei Kido.

Si diresse verso la porta finestra e aprì le tende sulla notte di Kyoto, che sembrava virare verso un temporale ormai prossimo: si poteva sentire, al di là dei vetri, l’ululato del vento che scuoteva con forza i ciliegi e i ginko del viale visibile dalla sua stanza, illuminato dai lampioni e dalle luci artificiali degli edifici tutti intorno.

Colta da un’estrema voglia di libertà, spalancò la vetrata e si lasciò investire da quella forza naturale che le spinse indietro i capelli e le incollò al corpo la lunga veste, sollevandone su un lato l’orlo inferiore.

Chiuse un attimo gli occhi trattenendo il respiro, poi li riaprì ed avanzò sul balcone, appoggiò i gomiti sul parapetto ed assecondò l’impulso che la spinse a guardare in basso.

Sorrise non appena comprese il motivo di quel richiamo mentale.

Due figure, a pochi passi dall’entrata dell’albergo, si tenevano per mano e si guardavano con quella che, Saori poteva intuirlo, doveva essere un'occhiata molto intensa.

I suoi ragazzi stavano rientrando, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, in loro, rispetto al mattino, li carezzò con il proprio cosmo, per sondare i loro, per sentire se davvero qualcosa di bello era accaduto.

Entrambi la sentirono e risposero, sia con i cosmi che con gli sguardi, che si levarono verso l’alto a cercarla e, quando la videro, sollevarono le braccia in segno di saluto. Lei ricambiò con un cenno della mano e del capo e alla sua mente giunse, inconfondibile, la dolce voce di Andromeda:

“Grazie per questa giornata, Saori-san”.

Hyoga non diede messaggi espliciti, ma percepì il suo ringraziamento dal pulsare vivo del cosmo, un pulsare che poteva definirsi emozionato, quasi euforico, come raramente aveva sentito il cosmo del Cigno.

Con delicatezza si ritrasse, interrompendo il contatto, mentre il sorriso si faceva più malizioso, ma anche più felice.

Dopotutto, quel viaggio aveva avuto uno scopo ben più nobile dei suoi doveri mondani e lei era riuscita a fare qualcosa per i suoi ragazzi: aveva permesso a due cuori di battere finalmente in armonia e di guarirsi a vicenda.

 

 

 


End file.
